nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Nation Song Contest
The Nation Song Contest (abbr: NSC) is a spin-off of the Eurovision Song Contest. The NSC is held on the forums of http://www.esctoday.com . Users create a fictional country (here: nation) and each edition they choose a song to participate in the NSC. An entry can be any existing song by any artist, as long as it has never participated in Eurovision or a country's national selection for Eurovision or is a cover/remix of such a song. Editions * Nation Song Contest 1 * Nation Song Contest 2 * Nation Song Contest 3 * Nation Song Contest 4 * Nation Song Contest 5 * Nation Song Contest 6 * Nation Song Contest 7 * Nation Song Contest 8 * Nation Song Contest 9 * Nation Song Contest 10 * Nation Song Contest 11 * Nation Song Contest 12 * Nation Song Contest 13 * Nation Song Contest 14 * Nation Song Contest 15 * Nation Song Contest 16 * Nation Song Contest 17 * Nation Song Contest 18 * Nation Song Contest 19 * Nation Song Contest 20 * Nation Song Contest 21 * Nation Song Contest 22 * Nation Song Contest 23 * Nation Song Contest 24 * Nation Song Contest 25 * Nation Song Contest 26 * Nation Song Contest 27 * Nation Song Contest 28 * Nation Song Contest 29 * Nation Song Contest 30 * Nation Song Contest 31 * Nation Song Contest 32 * Nation Song Contest 33 * Nation Song Contest 34 * Nation Song Contest 35 * Nation Song Contest 36 * Nation Song Contest 37 * Nation Song Contest 38 * Nation Song Contest 39 * Nation Song Contest 40 * Nation Song Contest 41 * Nation Song Contest 42 * Nation Song Contest 43 * Nation Song Contest 44 * Nation Song Contest 45 * Nation Song Contest 46 * Nation Song Contest 47 * Nation Song Contest 48 * Nation Song Contest 49 * Nation Song Contest 50 * Nation Song Contest 51 * Nation Song Contest 52 * Nation Song Contest 53 * Nation Song Contest 54 * Nation Song Contest 55 * Nation Song Contest 56 * Nation Song Contest 57 * Nation Song Contest 58 * Nation Song Contest 59 * Nation Song Contest 60 * Nation Song Contest 61 * Nation Song Contest 62 * Nation Song Contest 63 * Nation Song Contest 64 * Nation Song Contest 65 *NSC Spinoff Contests Nations *World *Northern continent *Southern continent *Western continent *Eastern mini-continent *Island nations *Microstate Nations *Nation Founders *NSC Flags *List of capitals *Nation terminology Current * 10 Regions of Mobius * Adamsburg * Akkåville * Alinta * Angelic * Arjastan * Bacchus * Balearica Island * Berceniland * Blondania * Bokia * Calypso * Canedonia * Cleoreantia * Comino * Cydoni-Gibberia * Dalisska * Fervorosia * Flora * Genext * Gozitania * Greenfroze * Halito * Horehronieland * Kamandé * Kingdom of Erås * Kostanovia * Kuki-Q * Lukeland * Lyapunovia * Mooseland * New Acadia * Noizeland * Nukuland * Orangualia * Pigeon Island * Prasia * QuiénDQ * Reignland * Roseland * Rumia * Saint Joe & Southgulfia * Scorpionia * Serenate & Clair * Starogardia * Sunland * Tír an Abhainn * Tohru * Ugaly * Val d'Avèlle * Vedatistan * Viola Per Sempre * Virgohronie * Waloria * Xorientia * Yaponesia * Zaprya * Zechonia * Zoidiac * Zombira Defunct * Aleksandrija * Altharia * Ametan * Andromeda * Astique * Astoria * Begonia * Belvist * Bezzulandia * Brugia * Canamjik * Celeja * Cicvara * Comodina * Daffodilia * Disqualified * Doklea * Douzland * Ecclestonia * Effiland * Elennia * Erovia * Escotia * Eureka * Euro * Eurora * Felicitalya * FSR KOP!JA * Funland * Gabriel * Galataland * Gematria * Giggshood * Hibernia * Indieland * Instir * Isaria * Jastistia * Katzenauge * Lafronia * LetohOikot * Liturestia * Lolee * Lost Isle * Luniana / Лунияна * Lusiti * Maccha-Bently * Maccha-Brugia * Magna Grecia * Manoma * Manotto * Medina * Mountbatten Island * Mylenium Islands * Mysticland * Neajlovia * Nightwishia * Ogiltere * Orion * Orovoda * Pangora * Phinechendza * Pilimba * Reym-L-Dneurb * Romeria * Rotterdamus * Rupavac * Saksjaowie * Salona * Shamitri * Sillycone Valley * Somborian Republic * Spila * St. Lotus * Starsky * Streets ET * Sunoma * Svetonia * Swelatian Moose * Swelatie * Tomstria * Tova * Tüsenia * Unicorn Land of Geysers * United Islands * United States of Carmen * UZI * Vegetaria * Venera * Vibesland * Vorhota * Xanadu * Zoran's Islands List of unrecognized nations Also see *Rules *Winners *Statistics *Recaps *Entries *The NSC Dictionary Category:Nation Song Contest